


Yes

by sendricamp



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just not used to people caring about me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

“I’m just.. I’m not used to people caring about me,” Beca mumbled, looking at her wrists, not trying to wrench them out of Chloe’s grip. “You don’t get it, Chloe. I didn’t have a perfect support system growing up. Dad walked out when I was fourteen and my mom and I just tried to stay up. It was her and I, and she ended up working two jobs to keep us afloat on top of what my dad was giving her in child support. Then he remarried and it was like I didn’t have a single place in his life anymore. The only reason I am here is because he teaches here so I get to go for free.”  
  
Chloe remained silent for a moment, sliding her hands from Beca’s wrists to the sides of her face, making the younger woman look at her. “Beca, get used to it. I care about you more than most things in my life, okay? I can’t help it, and who cares if you never had a solid support system before? You have me now, and that should be what matters.”  
  
Beca bit her bottom lip, her eyes not leaving her girlfriends. “I question every single day what you see in me.”  
  
“Stop it. We have been over this. Yes, you can be a bit.. dry.. but you make me smile when the chips are down. You never know the right thing to say, so you stammer through conversations and when you get frustrated, you make the cutest faces. The sex isn’t half bad, either,” Chloe remarked, watching the smirk that was playing at the corners of Beca’s mouth. “I love you,” she added. “Now can we please go inside, because it is freezing out here.”  
  
“You go.” Beca stepped back. “I want to just.. I want to go for a walk.. alone.”  
  
Chloe hesitated.   
  
“I promise I am fine. I just want to have some time to think about what in the hell is going on in my head. Go inside and enjoy the party.”   
  
The redhead turned, walking towards the apartment building.   
  
“Chloe?” Beca called. Chloe turned her head, looking at the girl who was walking backwards down the sidewalk. “I love you, too.”  
  
She smiled, giving a small wave before ducking into the warmth of the building and heading to her and Aubrey’s apartment. The music was audible in the hall, growing louder as she put her key in the door and opened it, quickly closing it so as to not disturb the neighbors even more. “You are gonna get the cops called on us,” she laughed, taking the plastic cup Aubrey was holding out to her.   
  
“Neighbors are old, they won’t care,” Aubrey laughed, already tipsy. “Where’s Beca? This is her party.”  
  
“She needed to clear her head on some things, I guess.”   
  
Aubrey glared at the door.  
  
“Down girl. She didn’t break my heart. If anything, I’m pushing her away.” They made their way to Chloe’s bedroom, finding it infinitely more quiet than the living room filled with Bellas. “Do you think I care too much about people?” she asked, taking a drink, almost spitting the alcohol back into the cup. “Jesus, Aubrey, you could have warned me you were giving me straight up whiskey!” she coughed, playfully shoving the laughing blonde.  
  
“But then it wouldn’t have been hilarious.”  
  
“Anyways, answer my question. Do I care too much about people?”  
  
Aubrey looked thoughtful for a moment. “I think you care just the right amount, but people aren’t used to that because you are one of the last good people in this world. I know that sounds cheesy and you are just going to say that it is just the alcohol talking, but I firmly believe it is the truth. I mean, come on, you somehow care about me and I treated you like shit for so long.”  
  
Chloe smirked, taking a sip of her drink more slowly than before. “You do have a point. I just feel like.. with the way Beca is.. that if I care too much, I am going to push her away or something. I mean, I already have it so she is skipping out on a party for her first victory as a captain!”   
  
“Chlo, you cannot beat yourself up about this. Just finish your drink and then get out there and party,” she said, her voice quiet as she rested her forehead against her best friends. “When Beca gets here, we’ll just get her really drunk. She is one of those honesty drunks. That’s how you find out if she thinks you care too much.”  
  
Aubrey got up and left the room, leaving Chloe to quickly finish her drink before venturing to the kitchen to refill the cup. She stopped in her tracks, seeing that Beca was standing by the sink. “Hey,” Beca waved. “Whatcha drinking?”  
  
“Whiskey, apparently,” Chloe replied, looking in her empty cup. “Have a nice walk?”  
  
Beca wordlessly took the cup from Chloe and filled it halfway before filling another for herself. She handed the redhead her cup before grabbing her free hand and pulling her down the darkened hallway, pushing into Chloe’s room, locking the door behind them. “Get your head out of the gutter,” Beca remarked, noting the smirk on Chloe’s face. “No sex tonight.”  
  
“Boo.”  
  
Beca took a long swig from her cup, cringing as the whiskey burnt her throat. “Like I said, I am not used to people caring about me, and now I find myself in this place where I have this group that are more of a family to me than anyone has ever been in my life, and that is just.. it is a little hard for me to wrap my head around. I came to Barden because I had to, and I spent my first month and a half looking for a way out, but then something happened. I found out that I liked the Bellas.. I liked having friends who cared about me, even if some of them started off hating me.”  
  
Chloe opened her mouth, quickly shutting it when Beca raised a hand.  
  
“Seeing how happy you and Aubrey were when we were announced as winners last spring.. I didn’t know I was in love with you until that moment, and it hit me like a bag full of bricks.” Another swig from the cup. “I spent all summer coping with that fact, and I was beyond lucky that you felt the same, even if I did waste months of time. If I could go back, I would act on it sooner.. at least I like to think I would. Anyways,” another swig, “I think we need to clarify a few things about us.”  
  
Instead of trying to jump into the conversation, Chloe took a few drinks from her cup, her eyes not leaving Beca’s.   
  
“I am happy with you. I am happier than I have ever been. You deserve some sort of award for putting up with me for this long. I mean, I am the worst person to try and be in a relationship with, but you stick it out and I can never repay you for that. We have been together for almost six months now, and I think I wouldn’t be as strong of a person if I didn’t have you in my corner.” She bit her lip before downing the rest of her drink. “Don’t worry, I am not asking you to marry me.. not yet, at least. I just.. do you want to move in together? Like, our own apartment.”  
  
Chloe sputtered. That wasn’t exactly what she had expected Beca to say, but she couldn’t stop the smile from crossing her face as she set her cup down on the desk and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Yes,” she mumbled, her face pressing into Beca’s neck. “I would love to move in with you.”


End file.
